Procitnutí
by Ixi
Summary: Clarice po Mlčení Jehňátek pracuje s Jackem na novém případu řádícího vraha...
1. Kapitola 1

**Procitnutí** **by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

Clarice Starlingová, zvláštní agentka FBI, seděla u svého stolu. Pracovala v behaviorálním oddělení už rok - rok po chycení Buffalo Billa, rok po té co dr. Lecter utekl z Memphisu. Kancelář sdílěla s jedním člověkem - s Jackem Crawfordem, byli tým už rok a Clarice tomu ještě pořád nemohla uvěřit. Rohlédla se po jejich kanceláři. Její oči přejely Jackův stůl (plný papírů, spisů a podobného neřádstva) potom jejich kávovar (neurčitého věku a země výroby, ze kterého ale pila jen Clarice, protože Jack kávu nesnášel), přejela i spisy vedle (které většinou uklízela jen Clarice, protože Jack uklízení nesnášel), a potom k „vyšetřovací" stěně. Byla zrovna polepená a zcela zakrytá novinovými články, zprávami, fotografiemi obětí... Jack a Clarice pracovali na novém případu řádícího vraha. Tam se Clariciny oči zastavily, ale dřív než se její mozek stačil zabývat tímto případem, musela se zhluboka nadechnout... v posledních dnech jí vůbec nebylo dobře, občasná malátnost a bolest hlavy. Ve městě zrovna (kromě toho vraha) řádila i nová vlna chřipky.

Po chvíli se Clarice zase zaměřila na práci. Jack ještě nepřišel (on nechodí nikdy brzy). Tak si Clarice zatím opakovala, co o tom vrahovi vědí. Zatím se našly čtyři oběti místa nalezení ani výběr obětí neměl žádný společný klíč. Vrah dostal od tisku přezdívku Cháron , protože nechával dvě mince na víčkách obětí (vysvětlení pro neznalé - Cháron z řecké mytologie - převozník přes řeku Styx, pokud se zemřelým nedali na oči mince, nemohli Cháronovi zaplatit za převoz a jejich duše navždy bloudili na nesprávném břehu - pozn.autorky). To co ovšem veřejnost nevěděla byl „zvlášní" způsob jejich zabití. Vše, co o tom noviny a lidé věděli, bylo, že vrah svojí oběti probodl krk. FBI však určila (nebo spíše neurčila) zbraň, kterou to bylo provedeno - ve spise bylo přesně napsáno „dýka se zvláštním ostřím". Jediné pozitivní na tom bylo, že až najdou tu dýku, stoprocentně jim určí vraha. Ale FBI nevěděla kde hledat, byla bezmocná. A Jackova tajná zbraň (jejich nejlepší psychiatr), byla na svobodě a ne v Baltimoru. FBI byla jednoduše řečeno v... (ne tam ne)... háji (co jste čekali?;)).

„Hmm, no další vrah. S Jackem nejsme špatnej tým, ale je fakt, že nevíme jak dál. Nejsme špatnej tým, ale s Hannibalem jsme byli lepší... s Hannibalem... kdy jsem mu v duchu přestala říkat dr. Lecter? Už dávno. No, ať už je kdekoliv, třeba by ho tyhle vraždy mohli zaujmout, třeba by chtěl nějak spolupracovat s FBI, spolupracovat se mnou... STOP! Už na to zase myslím, už zase myslím na něj! Jen proto, že je děsně sexy a že má uhrančivý překrásný oči, přecházím fakt, že je vrah a kanibal! No jo porušila jsem Jackovu radu a teď mám Hannibala Lectera ve svojí hlavě. Proč jen musí zabíjet lidi? Proč nemohl zůstat „jen" nejskvělejším psychiatrem? Mohli jsme teď pracovat spolu, mohla jsem pracovat s ním místo Jacka. Mohla bych ho někam pozvat, třeba by to přijal. Ale proč by měl? Než ho zavřeli, byl přece vídán s krásnými a významnými ženami, proč by měl jít s někým takovým jako jsem já?... _Některé hvězdy máme společné. Clarice. _... tak mi to napsal? Hmm, proč jsem ten dopis nikdy nikomu neukázala? Je to trestné... ale oni by mi ho zabavili a nevrátili, ležel by někde v nějakém spise. Někdo by to pak proflák novinám a ještě by to podnítilo další debaty a novináři by mě nenechali na pokoji. Už tak to bylo dost hrozný s těma páskama co jim dal Chilton. Chilton, hmm, zmizel, co s ním asi Hannibal udělal? No ať už cokoliv tak je mi to jedno, Chiltona teda rozhodně litovat nebudu. Co bych vlastně udělala kdybych Hannibala uviděla? Mohla bych ho zatknout? No asi..." tok jejích myšlenek přerušil Jack Crawford, který právě otevřel dveře.

„Dobré ráno Starlingová." řekl Jack svým obvyklým způsobem - ani ne šťastně ani smutně, prostě zkoumajíce náladu toho druhého.

„Jde to, pane." řekla Clarice a pomyslela si: „Nejde to, chtěla bych být doma a spinkat, ale já přijdu dřív - tedy ve správnou dobu a čekám až se uráčíš přijít."

Crawford si všiml unavenosti v jejím hlase: „Nebojte, až toho parchanta..." pohodil hlavou směrěm k vyšetřovací stěně: „... chytneme, vezmete si dovolenou." řekl povzbudivě a pomyslel si: „Až ho chytneme, jestli vůbec, tak už budeš mrtvá, ty mrcho jedna zatracená..."

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

Pravda byla , že Jack Crawford chtěl smrt Clarice Starlingové, pravda byla, že v kávovaru na jejich stole byl jed, kterým Clarice denně pomalu a jistě zabíjel. Pravda byla, že jí řekl, že nemá rád kávu jen proto, aby ho pila jen ona. Pravda byla, že neměla žádnou chřipku, prostě jí jen denně byly podávány malé dávky jedu... smrtelného jedu... a její organismus se díky nim pomalu, ale jistě začínal hroutit. Proto jí Jack nedal dovolenou, kdyby přestala chodit do práce, přestala by pít kancelářskou kávu a tím se uzdravovat - a to Jack nemohl dopustit.

Proč to vlastně Jack dělal? Byla pravda, že Jack nebyl normální, ale i v nenormálnosti jsou určité důvody. A ty začaly dřív... mnohem dřív. Ještě před uvězněním Hannibala Lectera. Vlastně Hannibal Lecter byl polovinou toho „problému". Druhou polovinou byla Jackova zesnulá žena Bella. Jejich manželství nebylo šťastné, Bella si hned po svatbě uvědomila, že Jack je cvok, cvok - co ji nenechá uniknout. Ale snažila se být dobrou manželkou, tedy než je pozval na večeři Jackův spolupracovník s vynikající pověstí psychiatra - doktor Hannibal Lecter. Bella byla velice krásná a Hannibala zaujala, nejdřív to začalo jen tím, že si k němu přišla pro radu - kvůli svému nenormálnímu manželovi. Postupně mu řekla vše... o jeho zálibách v jedech a fascinací jimi, o otravování jejich domácích mazlíčků a o jeho nadmírečné žárlivosti. I o jejím strachu z něj. Postupně se z toho stalo však něco víc... oba k tomu druhému necítili nic, co by připomínalo lásku, spíš jen určitý druh náklonosti. Ale měli spolu poměr.

Jacka nikdy nic nenapadlo, tedy než si jako extrémě žárlivý manžel najal na svoji ženu soukromého detektiva a zjistil pravdu - devět dní před zatčením dr. Lectera. Pravda je, že těch devět dní Jack strávil plánováním jejich smrtí - jak jinak než pomocí jedů. Když Hannibala zatkli, chtěl pro něj křeslo, ale spokojil se s doživotím. U Belly však ne, jí malé dávky jedu podával a zabil ji (ještě před tím než Hannibal utekl - pozn. autorky). Pak zašel za Hannibalem do Baltimoru a řekl mu to - z očí do očí :

„Hannibale, jak se vede? Pěkná cela... prostorná..." řekl Jack škodolibě.

Hannibal přišel těsně ke sklu... Jack naopak pár kroků couvl. „Jacku, jak milé, že jsi přišel. Že by zase někdo řádil a ty jsi mi přišel místo Willa předhodit sebe?"

„Ne, nikdo neřádí. I když, že jedna vražda se stala. Zabil jsem Bellu."

„Zabil Jacku? Za těch pár let jsi jí to pořád nedokázal odpustit? Nebo jsi už dokonale impotetní, ona to nevydržela a někoho si našla? Tak proč teď Jacku?"

„Nebylo to teď, teď umřela, ale umírala celé ty roky. Poslední měsíce už se nemohla ani hýbat. Její strach v očích hmm - a víš co je nejlepší? Nikdo na to nikdy nepřijde, je zpopelněná! A když to někomu řekneš, nikdo ti to neuvěří, a já budu dál v FBI a ty tady v podzemí. Navždy!"

„Navždy, Jacku? Doufej, že ano, jinak se budeš muset každého dne svého života ohlížet. Mimochodem Jacku, Bella mi řekla pár věcí, měl bys jít k psychologovi, měl bys mu říct o svém otčímovi. Jak tvrdou měl ruku Jacku ? Jaké byly rány? Rázné a bolestivé, hmm? Jak jsi se cítil, když tě zamykal v tom přístěnku? Divím se, že jsi přišel sem - do takového tmavého místa, vždyť nezhasínáš ani v noci když spíš." Jack opustil Baltimor s podezřele červenýma očima.

Nikdy nikdo nepřišel na to, že Bellina smrt nebyla přirozená. Když však začal řádit Buffalo Bill, Jack - bažící po slávě a uznání - si uvědomil, že Lectera potřebuje, a uvědomil si, že využít Willa potřetí nepůjde. Tak začal hledat mezi studenty , ženu ne nepodobnou Belle a s několika problémy... tedy krásnou a zakomplexovanou. Našel ji, našel Clarice Starlingovou a předhodil ji Hannibalu Lecterovi. Čekal, že ji zničí, ale že Jack dostane to, co chce. K jeho překvapení však CLARICE CHYTILA Buffalo Billa, ne on! Kolem ní se točili novináři! Ne kolem něj! A ještě ke všemu jí Hannibal pomohl vyrovnat se s jejími problémy... Jackovi to došlo, došlo mu že Hannibal se zamiloval a jak pozoroval Clarice, došlo mu, že je to vzájemné.

Byla pravda, že se nejdříve Jack každý den po útěku dr. Lectera ohlíže přes rameno a hledal v davu známou tvář, ale pak si to uvědomil. Uvědomil si, proč Hannibal nepřišel, uvědomil si, že je stále naživu kvůli ní. Pro ní je on - Jack autorita a vzor, a kdyby ho Hannibal zabil, mohlo by to u Clarice pohřbít její city, které se začínaly projevovat. A tak ji začal zabíjet, ukájel tím svoji touhu po pomstě, zabíjel ženu podobnou Belle - tdy Bellu ještě jednou. Zabíjel ženu, která mu vzala slávu z případu Buffalo Billa. Věděl, že po její smrti přijde. Věděl, že Hannibal Lecter přijde, aby ho zabil - ale on - Jack bude připravený. Zabije Hannibala Lectera, a dostane slávu. Zase kolem něj budou novináři. Zastřelí může ze seznamu deseti nejhledanějších zločinců a bude za to odměněn.

Tyto myšlenky, tyto plány, tyto vzpomínky a tyto naděje si Jack opakoval každý den. Každý den odcházel později než Clarice a otravoval kávu, kterou si ona uvaří další den. A teď seděla před ním nemocná, slabá, vyčerpaná a nicnetušící o svém šéfovi. Clarice snila o svém šéfovi a kolegovi růžový sen... ze kterého, jak to vypadalo, asi nikdy neprocitne...

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Doktor Hannibal Lecter stál ve tmě u Claricina domu. Stál takhle už třetí den a čekal, až přijde domů a projde kolem něj. Jen pár metrů od něj - aniž by si ho všimla. Uslyšel přijíždět Mustang.

„Ach Clarice, tvůj vkus pro auta se mi velice líbí." Sledoval ji vystupovat z auta. „Hmm - malátná, unavená, vyčerpaná - Jacku, pro tvé dobro doufám, že je to chřipka, a ne to, co mě napadlo! Ale jak by jsi ji mohl otrávit Jacku? V práci? No ano, šlo by to - jestli ano Jacku..." Kdyby Jack viděl pohled na tváři dr. Lectera, sám by se zahrabal někam hodně hluboko. „Clarice, kdybys tak o Jackovi znala pravdu... vše by bylo jednodušší, ale já ti ji nemohu dokázat. Bella je mrtvá a zpopelněná."

Dr. Lecter počkal ještě hodnou chvíli, po tom co Clarice zhasnula světla a šel do jejího domu. Po tu dobu, co byla Clarice v minulých dnech v práci si její dům prohlédl. Dr. Lecter se mírně vyděsil, když poprvé nahlédl do její ledničky a uviděl, co Clarice jí. Jak rád by to změnil (a nemuseli by to býti lidé). To co ho však potěšilo byl jeho dopis, který Clarice měla v nočním stolku. Potěšilo ho, že ho Clarice nedala FBI, ani že ho nezničila. „Že bych měl přece šanci?" napadlo ho, když ho tam našel. V téhle chvíli dr. Lecter stál u postele Clarice. „Spí jako andílek. Jacku, jestli mému andílku ubližuješ, zabiju tě. Jak by se dalo zjistit, jestli ano nebo ne? Že by... ale... není jiná možnost? Ne, asi ne." Dr. Lecter dospěl k rozhodnutí, k rozhodnutí, které ho může stát život nebo jeho svobodu. Naposledy se podíval na Clarice, jeho rozhodnutí spočívalo v tom, že si dojde přímo do FBI zjistit, jestli tam Jack Clarice zabíjí nebo ne. Byla to šílená myšlenka, ale zamilovaní lidé dělají šílené věci.

„Je možné, že je to naposledy co se vidíme, Clarice." zašeptal dr. Lecter potichu. Na okamžik zaváhal, pak ji pohladil po vlasech a lehce ji políbil na rty. Když se jeho rty vzdalovali od jejích, Clarice zašeptala: „Hannibale..." Doktorovy oči se rozšířily, hezkou chvíli mu trvalo si uvědomit, že to Clarice zamumlala ze spaní. Usmál se: „To je zajímavé Clarice, když tě někdo políbí, tak zašeptáš moje jméno." Teď překonával nutkání políbit ji ještě jednou: „Co by udělala, kdyby se probudila? Co když ji políbím znovu?... Ne, musím jí nejdřív dokázat, co je Jack zač... a když má jen chřipku... tak... tak... tak... tak jsem to možná teď chytil taky." Doktor se ve dveřích naposledy podíval na Clarice a s úsměvem na rtech vyšel z domu do svého auta.

O pár vteřin po té, co dr. Lecter opustil její dům se Clarice probudila. Překvapaně si šáhla na rty. „Hezký sen - políbil mě. Hmm, hezky voněl. Počkat! Já ho cítím pořád! Snad ne, že by... že by tady!" Clarice se rozhlédla po pokoji, nebyla si jistá jestli ho chce, nebo nechce vidět, každopádně ho neviděla. Díky otevřenému oknu zvenku uslyšela motor auta a díky tomu, že znala auta tak dobře, poznala , co je to za auto. Clarice vyskočila z postele. Mírně zavrávorala „Sakra, blbá chřipka." Ale během pár vtěřin byla u okna a vyklonila se z něho - uviděla vzdalující se černý jaguár. Zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla.

Dr. Lectera překvapilo, jak jednoduché je se do stat do budovy FBI. _Hlavní tábor nepřítele je vždy nejméně střežen._ Zatím nemusel nikoho zpacifikovat. Kancelář Jacka a Clarice našel snadno. _Hmm, ani není zamčeno, zvláštní jak málo se ta FBI chrání_. Vešel dovnitř , zaujala ho „vyšetřovací stěna", podíval se na ni a pak vzal do ruky (s rukavicemi) z Claricina stolu Cháronův spis. S mírným usměvem ho prolistoval a zakroutil hlavou. Vzal z jejího stolu papír a tužku a napsal pár řádků. Potom vrátil Cháronův spis na její stůl a vzkaz položil na něj. Usmál se. Prohlédl si zbytek kanceláře. Zaujal ho kávovar, v celé kanceláři byl jen jeden hrníček - a ten stál na Claricině stole: „Takhle Jacku?" Vzal vzorek kávy. Najednou však uslyšel na chodbě kroky...

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Hannibal se rychle rozhlédl po kanceláři - jediné místo kam se mohl schovat - bylo místo pod Jackovým stolem (který měl z přední strany jednu velkou desku). Rychle sebral vzkaz , který napal pro Clarice a už byl po Jackovým stolem. Doufal, že je to jen nějaká ostraha, která to jen tak kontroluje. Slyšel jak někdo otevřel dveře a pak je zavřel. Naštěstí se mu podařilo zůstat v klidu, když uslyšel Clarice říc: „Hmm, Jack zase nechal rozsvíceno."

Když byla Clarice někde sama, tak mluvila nahlas - tzn. vše následující dr. Lecter slyšel: „No jo, fajn... co tady vlastně dělám? Proč jsem nešla ještě spát?" - 'Dobrá otázka.' pomyslel si dr. Lecter než Clarice pokračovala: „Asi jsem cvok. Hannibal přece nemohl být u mě v pokoji." Dr. Lecter sebou mírně pod stolem škubl. „To je přece... a proč ne? Proč by mě nemohl políbit? Ježiši, kdyby Jack věděl, na co myslím, tak by dostal infarkt." Dr. Lecter se pod stolem usmál. „Že bych si dala kávu?" Doktorovi zmizel úsměv ze rtů a pomyslel si: „Nemůžu nechat Clarice dát si kávu! Co udělám, jestli si ji dá? Co by udělala ona, kdyby mě viděla vylézt zpod Jackova stolu?" Naštěstí však Clarice řekla: „Ne, kávu ne, radši si ještě pročtu Cháronův spis." Doktor se podíval na vzkaz pro Clarice, který držel v ruce - proč musí tisk dávat vrahům vždycky nějaké přezdívky?

Doktor Lecter si potichu povzdychl - Clarice nevypadala na to, že by chtěla odejít - to pro doktora znamenalo, že tam bude muset zůstat hodně dlouho „Jak dlouho asi? Ráno přijde Jack a... sedne si sem, no skvělý. To nemůže mít takovejhle stůl Clarice? To by bylo jiný čekání..." Doktor zavřel oči a poslouchal Clarice, po pár hodinách se její dech sklidnil. Opatrně vylezl ze svého úkrytu a podíval se na spící Clarice. Umístil vzkaz zpět na Cháronův spis, sečkal v kanceláři ještě několik minut a opatrně zmizel z budovy FBI. Když přišel domů, udělal pár testů - a potvrdil si svoji teorii o původu Clariciny „nemoci".

Clarice se ráno probudila: „Ježiši já jsem tady usnula, kolik je? Hmm osm, to si ještě počkám, než Jack přijde, asi si dám kafe." Clarice se začala zvedat. Ale zasekla se, zírala na Cháronův spis na němž byl umístěn vzkaz:

_Městská knihovna, 2.oddělení, IBN - 298 - HJ_

Ačkoliv to bylo jen pár slov, Clarice poznala, čí je to rukopis: „Hannibal... ale... jak! On byl TADY! V FBI!" Clarice se rozesmála. Představila si jak řekne doktor své jméno ochrance a ta ho klidně pustí dovnitř... „Ochranka! Zatraceně - neudělal jim nic!" Drapla doktorův vzkaz a rychle šla zkontrolovat stav ochranky. Všichni byli v pořádku a netušili, proč si je Clarice tak divně prohlíží. Rozhodla se, že o vzkazu dr. Lectera nikomu zatím neřekne - kdo by jí to taky veřil. Vyšla na parkoviště, nasedla do svého auta a vyrazila k Městské knihovně.

Právě otevřeli. Clarice požádala jednu postarší, nepříliš milou, ženu o knihu IBN - 298 - HJ z druhého oddělení. Požádaná osůbka nepříliš nadšeně odešla a potom se přiloudala s tlustou bichlí. Clarise si tuto tlusou bichli od ní vzala a přečetla název: Starobylé symboly vyjádřené pomocí seskupení hvězd. Clarice otevřela knihu, v jedné půlce byli obrázky seskupení hvězd a vedle toho popisek a v druhé půlce byli slova a vedle toho seskupení hvězd. ... _Některé hvězdy máme společné , Clarice._ ... „Co tímle sleduješ Hannibale? Zatraceně! Přemýšlej! Dal mi to v noci... hmm, v stejné noci jako mě políbil, sakra holka soustřeď se! Šel do FBI, sledoval mě jak spím, napsal vzkaz na můj papír mojí tužkou a položil ho na... CHÁRONŮV SPIS! Takže, jasně, nepřišli jsme na to, jak si vybírá ta místa... dobře jdeme hledat." Clarice si samozřejmě pamatovala umístění předchozích obětí a tak pro ni nebylo těžké nalézt obrázek, který by tomu odpovídal. Už na něm zbývala jen jedna volná hvězda, Clarice z jiné části knihovny zabavila mapu a podívala se na místo X - byl to jeden kostelík na okraji města. Poté se podívala na popisek k obrázku:

**Procitnutí:** _Záleží na člověku, jestli procitne v čas a jeho duše se odebere do ráje. Nebo jestli procitne příliš pozdě a jeho duše bude navždy ztracena._

Clarice se ten popisek nelíbil. Vytáhla mobil... „Zatraceně! Vybitá baterka!" Zbytek Claricina slovníku radši nebudeme poslouchat. Vyběhla z knihovny a nasedla do auta, kde zapnula mobil a pokusila se napsat Crawforovi rychle sms: „Lecter nechal vzkaz, vede k Charonovi, Kostelík sv. Petra, pošlete posily." Při odesílání mobil zhasnul, Clarice doufala, že to došlo a vyrazila ke kostelíku. Zaparkovala, nikde po nikom ani stopa, otevřela dveře kostelíka a vešla dovnitř. O pár okamžiků později se její zornice rozšířily...

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

Hannibal Lecter se opíral o jednu lavici v kostelíku a sledoval jak Clarice vchází se zbraní dovnitř. Samozřejmě, že pro něj bylo riziko tady být. Ale riziko od ostatních FBI - agentů, kteří možná přijedou. Věděl, že od jeho Clarice mu žádné nebezpečí nehrozí. Pochyboval, že by na něj dokázala vystřelit. A přece jen, kdyby dokázala zmáčknout kohoutek, zbraň by nevystřelila, protože z ní doktor Lecter ráno (no spíše v noci) - když Clarice spala, vyndal náboje. Ty se teď nacházely v jeho kapse, o čemž neměla Clarice nejmenší tušení. Doktor si pomyslel: „Vypadá velmi překvapeně, asi tady nečekala MĚ. " Doktor měl ruce za zády a tak Clarice nemohla vidět jestli něco má nebo nemá v ruce - což si hned uvědomila.

„Dobré dopoledne, Clarice." řekl doktor, kovový nádech jeho hlasu, který Clarice slýchávala v Baltimoru, už skoro úplně vymizel. Také si všimla, že barva doktorovi kůže už není tak bílá. Byl celkem opálený, na sobě měl košili a kalhoty - vypadal velmi sexy, jak napadlo Clarice a za což si hned v duchu nadávala.

„Ehm... no... dobré dopoledne, doktore Lectere." vypadlo z Clarice pomalu: „Co tady děláte, doktore?"

„Clarice, musím si s tebou velice vážně promluvit."

„Kdyby jste mě ráno vzbudil, mohli jsme si popovídat tam a nemusela jsem se vláčet do knihovny."

„Tam - Clarice? Myslíš v budově FBI? Měl jsem takový dojem, že kdybych tě tam vzbudil, tak bys mě nenechala jen tak odejít."

„A myslíte, že teď vás nechám jen tak odejít, doktore?" řekla Clarice a zapřemýšela, jestli doktor nevidí tu zbraň, kterou na něj pořád míří a jak ten jejich rozhovor bude dlouhý, protože ji už začínaly bolet ruce.

Než stačil doktor odpovědět (pravděpodobně kladně) vpadl dovnitř Crawford, jak jinak než se zbraní v ruce, kterou ovšem hned namíříl na dr. Lectera. Crawford přejel očima od doktora ke Clarice a zpátky a zazubil se.

„Starlingová, dejte mi svoji zbraň." rozkázal Crawford.

„Clarice, myslím, že to není dobrý náp..." začal dr. Lecter, ale než to stihl doříct, Crawford měl už Claricinu zbraň v levé ruce. Doktor věděl, že Jack umí používat obě ruce stejně dobře a zauvažoval, kterou vystřelí až vystřelí - pravou nabitou, nebo levou nenabitou?

„Tak jsem tě přece dostal." řekl Crawford, Clarice napadlo - „No jasně vy jste se hádal s jednou babou v knihovně a nechal se od něho políbit." stejně ji ale tón Crawfordova hlasu překvapil, byl vítězoslavný - až ďábělsky.

„Mě Jacku? Neměl bys říct nás?" řekl dr. Lecter klidně.

„Jo, máš pravdu. Vás." Řekl Crawford, potom namířil pravou rukou na Clarice a levou na doktora. Dr. Lecter by dal všechno pro to, aby to bylo naopak. Tohle mu další jednání hodně zkomplikovalo.

„P-pane?" zeptala se naprosto-nic-nechápající Clarice.

„Zvláštní agentka FBI Clarice Starlingová zahynula v přestřelce s Hannibalem kanibalem Lecterem, hrdina Jack Crawford přišel příliš pozdě na to, aby ji zachránil, ale jeho nadmíru dobré schopnosti stihly zareagovat a zastřelit Lectera - jak se vám to líbí do zítřejších novin?" zasmál se Crawford.

„Jacku, opakuji to, co jsem ti řekl tehdy v Baltimoru - měl by sis zajít k psychiatrovi."

Jack ho ignoroval a dál mluvil ke Clarice: „Víte Starlingová, jak jste vlastně hloupá? Jako Bella, jste vlastně skoro stejná jako ona. Taky jste nepoznala, že vás každý den trávím kávou. A kdybych vám dal čas, tak by jste se taky zapletla s Lecterem. No a teď vás zabiju jako Bellu. A jen tak mimochodem, posily nečekejte." Clarice na něj zírala naprosto tupým pohledem: „Zabil Bellu! Zabíjel mě! Zabije mě! Hannibal a Bella!"

„Jacku, co za to, když jí neublížíš?" zeptal se doktor, potřeboval čas.

„Co za to? Nemůžeš mi nic nabídnout, takže. Au revoir." Doktorovi došlo, že Crawford seprávě chystá stisknout kohoutky a tak po něm rychle hodil věc, co celou dobu držel v ruce za zády. Právě když tak věc prošla Jackovým krkem, tak vystřelil - přesněji řečeno zmáčkl kohoutky obou zbraní a vystřelila jen ta nabitá - ta co mířila na Clarice...

Clarice spadla na zem. Doktor byl v pár vteřinách u ní. Těch pár vteřin přesunu prožíval hroznou bolest strachu, beznaděje, ztráty, strachu o ženu, kterou miloval. Pocity, které naposledy cítil, když mu bylo šest let. Poklekl ke Clarice, měla „jen" prostřelenou ruku, přece jen probodnutí Jackova krku udělalo své.

„Clarice." zašeptal dr. Lecter, v jeho hlase byla slyšet nesmírná úleva.

„Doktore..."

„Když už, tak Hannibale." řekl doktor a pomohl se jí posadit.

„Hannibale..." usmála se Clarice „Jaktože ty nemáš ani škrábnutí?" zeptala se zatímco doktor zastavoval krvácení.

„No... protože tvoje zbraň nebyla nabitá, protože jsem - když jsi spala - z ní vyndal náboje."

„Co všechno jsi dělal, když jsem spala, kromě toho, že jsi mi vzal náboje a políbil mě?"

„Hmm, no nic moc. Ještě jsem strávil pár hodin pod Jackovým stolem."

Clarice se rozesmála a trochu se narovnala aby viděla, co vlastně prošlo Jackovi krkem a zabilo ho, ztuhla - byla to Cháronova dýka, kterou FBI tak moc hledala.

„Dok... tedy Hannibale, ta dýka... ty jsi ho zabil, nebo jsi to ty?"

„Jsem to já, Clarice."

„Ale proč? Jen proto, aby jsi se mohl se mnou setkat? To je uhozený!"

„To jsem první člověk, co kvůli tobě zabil pár lidí?" mrkl na ni Hannibal provokativně. O pár vteřin později dostal facku. A o dalších pár vteřin později ho Clarice začala líbat.

Po pár minutách - když jejich polibek skončil, se Clarice zeptala: „Co přesně z Jacka budeme mít na večeři?"

**The End**


End file.
